Undertale: Growing up Together - Chapter 1
by IndieTimmie
Summary: A story of love, between a human and Asriel Dreemurr, prince of monsters.
1. Chapter 1

It's been about 10 years since the barrier was destroyed, You were 8 at the time, the whole experience frightened the adults in your town, but all you had on your mind, was meeting new friends.

You became great friends with Asriel Dreemurr, "Prince" of the monsters, son of Toriel and Asgore Dreemurr, brother to Frisk. You ended up hanging out with Asriel and Frisk everyday,  
you loved being with them, and their parents. You spent so much time there, Toriel and Asgore began treating you like their own, the rest of the town started trusting the monsters as well.

You loved hanging out with Frisk, but the one you had the most fun, and the one you related to the most, was Asriel, the little shy goatboy with a bit of anxiety,  
you having anxiety yourself, but all that almost seemed nonexistent when you were together, you couldn't be happier with this family.

Asriel had become much happier and giggly since you came around, You spent so much time there, Toriel gave you your own room, you happily accepted it. As time went on,  
your bond with Frisk, and especially Asriel, grew stronger. You spent everyday playing with, and talking to Asriel, You couldn't have been happier.

As time went on, you reached the age of 18, for the past week or so Asriel has been very nervous around you, and you kind of felt the same, but obviously not nearly as much as him.  
One day, you were dozing off on the couch after a long night of playing video games with Frisk and Asriel. "Hey" You heard Frisk call your name, he was leaning over the couch staring at you.  
"You know you have a bedroom right?" he asked you, his face tired, you just nodded.  
"I know...I'll be going in a minute" He raised an eyebrow and said "Okay, but if I catch you here later I'm pouring ice water on you" He threatened and made his way to his room.

You sighed and stood up, slowly making your way to your bedroom, when suddenly you hear something from Asriel's room. You walk closer to his door, silently putting your ear to it.  
You could hear...sniffling? Was he crying? You become worried, about to knock on his door, stopping yourself in your tracks. "Damn it.." You say, closing your eyes, seeing his smiling face,  
his smile always gave you comfort, always made you happy, you always tried to cheer him up when he was sad.

Finally, you gain the strength, fighting back against your anxiety to make sure your best friend is okay. You knock on his door softly, and you hear a gasp from inside.  
"U..umm..just a sec.." You hear from the other side. "Asriel? it's me...are you okay?" You ask him, worry in your voice. After a few seconds the door opens a little and he looks at you.  
His eyes are red, bags under his eyes, it looks like he's been crying for a while.

"H..hi, umm..." He tries to say but you cut him off. "Asriel...are you okay? What's wrong?" you ask, even more worried than before. He just looks down, tears forming again as he backs away.  
You slowly step inside as he backs up to sit on the edge of his bed, you go and sit next to him. "Asriel...please, tell me what's wrong" You tell him, with a soft and caring tone.

"I..i couldn't sleep...and...I started...started thinking about..how long we've known eachother...how close we've become as friends..a-and...and" You smile a little at him,  
and embrace him in a soft hug. For a moment he's surprised by this, but hugs back, tears forming again. "I know...Asriel" You whisper in his ear softly, he just looks at you in shock.  
You know, that he's had feelings for you, and you'd be lying if you said you didn't share the same feelings.

"I-is it...that obvious?..." He says, his voice hiccuping a bit. He stares into your eyes, but looks away. "I-I'm sorry...I shouldn't have brought this up..I...I" you cut him off.  
"Asriel...it's okay...really...it is.." You smile at him. You tell him softly, moving closer to him, his eyes widen a bit at your next move. You place your lips against his,  
locking him in a soft kiss.

For a moment he doesn't know how to react, but soon melts into the kiss, returning it. You hold each other tighter, as the kiss slowly deepens. He leans back slowly,  
you follow as you're now on top of him, continuing into the loving kiss. His hands reach down, moving under your shirt, you can't help but blush more at the feeling. His hands,  
now slowly removing your shirt, your lips separate just long enough for him to remove your shirt, and you immediately go back to the kiss.

After a few more minutes of the passionate kiss, your lips separate again, as you're both panting a little now. "Asriel..." You say softly, holding yourself up above him,  
tears still streaming slowly down his face, but he is smiling now. "T-thank you...so much" He says, as you begin to wipe his tears away, and smile softly back at him.  
"I've wanted to do that...for so long" You tell him, seeing his smile grow a little, you both giggle a little.

He looks down and blushes deeply, covering his eyes. "Oh no...d-did I really...take off your shirt?" he growns, embarrassed by his action, but with a bit of happiness in his voice.  
You just smile, This is the Asriel you know. You rub his cheek softly, then stroke his ear softly, as you slowly reach your hand down, now reaching the bottom of his shirt.  
He places a paw on your hand and you giggle a little. "Hey" You say, a bit of mischief in your voice, "Let me see, it's only fair" You tell him, as he blushes more and giggles a little.

Removing his paw from your hand, you slowly start again, moving your hand under his shirt, slowly removing it. He shifts a little, making it easier for you to remove it,  
and you eye his chest and stomach slowly. With both hands, you begin softly rubbing up from his stomach to his chest and back down. You hear a soft sigh from Asriel, you know he likes it.  
Your hand ever so softly brushes against his nipple.

He gasps softly, covering his eyes again as a bright blush covers his face. You giggle at him, as you trace tiny circles around it now.  
"H-hey..a-ah...mmph..." He bleats softly before letting out an embarrassed moan. He's always had an issue with bleating when he giggles, and he's very self-conscious about it,  
but you've always thought it was adorable.

"I've always thought those were adorable.." You tell him softly, he uncovers his eyes to look at you. "R-Really?" He whines a bit, feeling a bit more embarrassed.  
You smile at him, as you start running your hand up and down his chest again, feeling his heartbeat everytime you pass it. You...don't know how much I've wanted this..." He tells you softly,  
you smile at him. "I..think I do" You whisper softly to him, as he smiles at you"

You lay your head down against his chest, enjoying every moment of this. you slowly lower your hand, reaching the waistband of his pajama pants. "W-whoa whoa..." He says surprised,  
you retract your hand immediately. "S-sorry.." you say, afraid you just ruined the moment. "N-no...it's okay" He coos softly. "I...just wasn't expecting it" he says, smiling at you.

You hesitantly move your hand back, reaching under the waistband of his PJ pants. "Are..you sure?" you ask, wanting to make sure this is all okay. He just nods at you,  
his face becoming a bit more red. You slowly move your hand down, feeling his thigh, he tenses up a bit as you move your hand up slowly, feeling his scrotum.  
"Oh...what have we here...?" you tease, lifting your head to look into his eyes as you gently cup his balls. They're the perfect size, as you begin to softly play with them,  
you can hear soft "Ahhs" and quiet moans coming from Asriel. Out of pleasure or embarrassment you're not sure, but they melt your heart all the same.

After a few minutes, you reach your hand up, tenderly rubbing your fingers against his growing shaft. You wrap your fingers around it, as you feel it slowly harden in your grip.  
He gasps softly, feeling your hand around it. "P-please...be careful with it" he says softly to you. "Don't worry, I know how fragile you are" You tease him.

"Hey!.." Asriel objects, gently shoving you and giggling. You smile at him, as you softly start moving your hand up and down, tenderly stroking his manhood. Like his testicles,  
his penis is the perfect size. It feels about six inches or so in your hand, you rub your thumb over the opening, which is already drooling with his precum. Asriel's legs quiver a little,  
as you sit up, slowly removing his pants with your other hand, exposing his manhood to the cool public air.

"O-oh my God..." Asriel says, tilting his head back on his pillow, his mouth hanging open a little. Your own member stiffens, as you lean down, kissing his tip softly, he gasps and looks at you,  
feeling your lips against his tip. "A..are you..?" he starts to ask, but you cut him off by wrapping your lips around his head,  
and immediately start swirling your tongue around the sensitive muscle.

"O...oh my God..!" He says, throwing his head back against his pillow, his cock leaking more precum as you go even lower, sucking more.  
Your tongue continues to swirl and stroke at his shaft as you suck harder, listening to Asriel moan as you try to make him feel good, his breath increasing at a faster rate.

"That's...so good.." You hear him say, you smile softly, looking up at him as you continue bobbing your head. He's covered his face with his pillow, as to not be too loud,  
moaning under the pillow. You softly hear his whimpers slowly rising in pitch. "Mmmf!" He moans and chirps under the pillow, you slowly pull your mouth off,  
running your tongue against the opening tenderly.

This sets him off, his legs tensing up and kicking softly, the rest of his body tensing as you feel each shot of seed enter your mouth, Asriel lost in the feeling of orgasm as you swallow it all,  
some leaking down your chin and onto him. As his orgasm comes to a stop, he rests his body, panting heavily, recovering from the amazing experience you just gave him.

You move your head up, removing his cock from your mouth, giving the tip a soft kiss before laying your head back on his chest. "Do you always have such violent orgasms?" You ask with a chuckle.  
"S-shut up!" he says, softly whacking your head with his pillow, you hear him giggle and you smile. You reach over, taking a tissue and cleaning off the excess cum that dripped on him,  
slowly getting up to throw the balled up tissue away.

You look back at him, he gives you a soft kiss and immediately looks down at the tent in your pants. He giggles at you, now it's your turn to be embarrassed as you cross your legs a little.  
He only laughs more at your sad attempt to hide your arousal. "Y-yeah...umm" you say, blushing deeply.  
"Let me see, come on, it's only fair" he replies in the same sing-song tone you used on him earlier.

The night was just beginning...and so was their relationship.


	2. Chapter 2

You blush as you pull down the front of your pants, revealing your already stiff cock. Asriel's eyes light up as he sits up and licks his lips. God, his tongue is long. You've always known that,  
but even when it was squeezing your own tongue, it never really hit you just how long it is. You walk up to the side of the bed, your cock a few inches away from his face.

"I've..never done this before" He confesses, a lack of confidence in his voice. "i'd never done it either, but if I can do it with this stub" You stick your tongue out and giggle a bit. "Then you  
shouldn't have any problems"

Asriel looks up at you with a droll smile. He moves his head forward, sliding his tongue from his mouth and onto your tip, softly licking your head, moving down to the shaft, his smooth tongue  
able to pleasure multiple aeras of your cock at once. "H-holy shit..." is all you can muster, as his tongue works wonders on your cock. He moves his head forward, swallowing your cock down, as he  
starts bobbing his head slowly, the pleasure is overwhelming.

Your knees begin to wobble as you grab one of his horns for support, you shudder and pant as the pleasure fills every fibre of your being. You start to gently guide his head as he continues to  
slide his smooth tongue over every inch of your cock, continuing his suckling. You feel yourself leaking wildly in his mouth, and wonder if he's enjoying it as much as you did.

"Watch...the fangs" you warn, as you feel a few close calls. "Mmm..." Is all he can really say at the moment, his mouth still full of your cock. You expect him to continue until orgasm, but  
shortly after, he unwraps his tongue and pulls away from your cock. "What are you-" You begin to protest, but your objection quickly turns to apprehension as you see the anxious look on Asriel's  
face. "Umm.. you okay?" You ask as Asriel taps his fingers lightly.

"Uhh...well...I was...wondering if.." He began, clearing his throat. It's just...back home I..." He says before turning away. "At home you...?" You ask, trying to get an answer.  
"I have some...toys..you know?" He replies, shame pouring from his words. "Toys..." you reply plainly. "You know...they're pretty small but.." He mumbles. "But I think you'd..uh...you know...fit"  
Your eyes light up, realizing what he means.

"Are you suggesting.." you slowly say, as Asriel's stare penetrates your soul. "That you want me to.." "Pleeeease..?" he whines, you look into his pleading eyes, how can you resist those?  
Not that you want to of course, you just worry about hurting him. "Alright...if that's what you want" Asriel squeals excitedly, sliding his pants and underwear completely off, revealing his entire  
form to you. He's gorgeous, absolutely gorgeous. You step out of your own pants and gently push him down onto his back and climb onto the bed next to him.

He turns his head and smiles at you. You lean in and kiss him tenderly, savoring the moment, wrapping your arms around eachother in a warm embrace, the kiss lasting longer than you 2 were  
expecting, as you begin panting as you pull away. "Okay..roll over" You say, Asriel obeys, rotating his body, revealing his backside to you. You shuffle up as close as you can, spooning him.  
The feeling of his soft fur against your body, fills you with a warmth you've never felt before, it's not heat...is it...love? Is this what love feels like? You can only smile and blush.

"You're really sure about this, right?" You ask, you could never forgive yourself if you hurt him. "I'm sure.." Asriel replies. His voice is so soft, he sounds so vulnerable.  
You begin to softly rub his fuzzy rump, making your way to his crack. Asriel moans a little as you slowly spread his cheeks, revealing his tight pink hole to you.

"Alright...last warning" You whisper in his ear. "If it becomes too much...let me know, I'll stop then and there.." After receiving a soft coo in reply, you line yourself up with his anus.  
You don't have any lubrication, but you're dripping so much pre-cum that you don't need it. At this point, your dick is as hard as diamond. You very very slowly, push yourself inside of him.  
His tight tunnel clamps around your member as you continue your invasion, allowing the steady leak of pre-cum to lubricate him. With every inch, a bleat escapes Asriel's mouth. You slide your hand  
under him, grabbing his hand, he tightens his grip around it, locking your fingers together. Finally roughly a minute later, your pubic bone pushes up against his rear.

"I'm all the way in" You tell him, his hands tighten around yours, and he starts sniffling again. "Are you okay?" You ask, worry starting to take over. "I can pull out.." You tell him.  
"No.." He squeaks as he turns his head and looks into your eyes. "Please...claim me.." He whispers to you. Warmly smiling back, you start to pull yourself out, feeling the warmth of his walls  
slide against your cock as you do. You pull out until just your tip is still inside and slowly push back in.

You repeat this process, starting a slow rhythm of softly thrusting inside of him, Asriel meeting your every thrust, pushing back when you push forward. "Faster" He urges, you pick up the pace,  
thrusting faster inside of him, you're both moaning and grunting silently, as to not wake anyone in the house. Asriel's moans grow shaky as you pound his prostate, He grasps the bedsheets, panting  
heavily as you continue your pounding in his tight pucker.

"Faster!" He commands again, his voice rising to a quiet shout, you happily blige, pounding in him as fast as you can, your pubic bone slapping against him with every thrust, the noises become  
more audible as you continue to thrust in him. "You feel..so amazing.." You whisper in his ear, hunching over his back now, thrusting almost animalistically. "You...feel better..." He replies,  
Each word almost a trial to get out. You move your free hand from his hip, and wrap it around his once again erect penis, stroking it as you thrust, pre already leaking all over your hand.

Asriel's moans grow louder, almost not caring if anyone hears, so lost in the moment and the pleasure of having you inside of him. His body tenses up again, as you wrap your upper leg around  
his to anchor them as he starts convulsing once again. His penis letting loose a substantially smaller amount of cum than the first time. With every squirt, his asshole clenches around you,  
that combined with the sound of his moans, his warmth and the moment sends you over the edge.

"Asriel..." You snarl.

"Please...give it all to me.." He moans out as your orgasm hits you like a tidal wave. You thrust as hard as you can into his hips, unleashing jet after jet of your load inside of him.  
You can't help but groan as your testicles drain into your lover, your best friend. After what feels like an eternity, your muscles relax. "W-wow.." You breath.

"T-thank you.." Asriel sniffles. "I love you.." he whispers to you softly.

"I love you too.." You whisper back, giving his cheek a kiss, turning his head and kissing him on the lips lovingly, locking you both in a loving kiss for a few minutes.  
From this point on, your souls are one, and the binding force is pure, unconditional love. You reach and stroke Asriel's ears. He's perfect, just perfect in every way. You never want to let go.  
You both slowly drift off to sleep, laying side by side, hand in hand.


	3. Chapter 3

You wake a few hours later, You feel Asriel in your hands. You look over to him, feel his slow breathing, feel his soft white  
fur.

You smile, He's not just your best friend anymore, he's your lover, your soul mate. You look down and see the dry mess covering  
his rump. You blush and move gently, trying not to wake him and grab a tissue, cleaning your mess as best you can.

After quietly putting your pants back on you carefully open the door and make your way out, looking back to give him one last  
smile before shutting the door silently. Once you hear the click of the door, you turn to head to the wash room, bumping into  
Frisk as soon as you turn.

The sudden appearance of him almost makes you jump out of your skin. "Jeez what the!.." You cut yourself off, silently shouting.  
He pokes you in your bare chest. "Hot in there, huh?" You try to play dumb, but your face is almost sunburned red.

"Umm...yeah, real hot" You respond lamely. "Uh huh" Frisk replies. "It's pretty cool in my room, no reason it should be hot in  
yours" You feel your heart beat faster as he continues "Unless you were...up to something" He adds. "Can I just get by please"  
You say, pronouncing as all one word, Your throat feels as tight as a clamp. Frisk gives you a wry smile and winks, letting you  
pass before vanishing back into his room.

After a quick trip to the washroom, you tip-toe back to your room. Climbing slowly back in the bed with Asriel, wrapping an  
arm around him, the feeling of his soft fur giving you comfort, and calming your heart, helping you to fall asleep.

You have a lot of explaining to do, but for now...you just want to enjoy the moment with Asriel.

The Next Morning

"Humans and monsters should never be together!"  
"It's disgusting and wrong"  
"Damn dude, that's pretty fucked up, not gonna lie"

Your eyes shoot open, you're alone, you hear water rushing through the pipes, drowing out the voices from your dreams. That must  
be Asriel in the shower, good idea, considering what you did to his fur last night.

Slowly you sit up, running your fingers through your hair. Oh boy, you did it, you made love to and are in a relationship with  
a monster, not just a monster, your friend, your best friend, your lover. Even though the 2 societies have warmed up to  
each other over the past few years, relationships across the races was still a severe taboo.

What will Frisk think? What will their parents think?! Your stomach slowly rises into your throat as you dwell on the thought.  
Though his role as ruler has kind of diminished considerably since the barrier's fall, Asgore was still the king.  
Kings have certain expectations for their children. And being in a same-sex relationship with a different species is not usually  
one of them!

You groan as the pipes grow silent, there's that anxiety again. That trepidation that has shut you down so many times.  
You stare at the ceiling for a while, thoughts and fears racing through your mind, try as you might you can't stop thinking about  
them, until you are intterupted by a knock at your door.

"You up?" Frisk calls from the hallway. "Umm...yeah..." You reply with a frog in your throat.  
"Alright, I gotta talk to you, I'll be in the kitchen"

I gotta talk to you? Oh no, that can't be good, you remember the look on his face last night. He knows, he has to know!  
What else could he want to talk to you about? Oh man...Ooohh man. You reluctanly roll out of bed and throw your shirt on.  
Your mind races, a thousand thoughts rushing through your mind, none of them good. Maybe he doesn't know? Nah, there's no way.  
But...maybe? No, he definitely- well...maybe not.

You shake your head, trying to get rid of the thoughts fighting against eachother, none of which help you calm down.  
Your legs feel like they're in concrete, but you manage to creep out of your room. You hear the noisy whirr of the blow dryer  
coming from the bathroom, and it's strangely calming. Maybe the sound is blocking out all the arguing thoughts.

Feeling fractionally better, you manage to make your way into the kitchen.

"Um...what's up?" You start, your voice like a mouse. "So..." Frisk says impishly before pausing, every moment of silence  
feeling like a minute of torture. "it's about Asriel"

"Ye- well about uh". Frisk spins around and faces you, grinning ear to ear.

"I'm making breakfast rolls, you think he's up for butterscotch or cinnamon this morning?" God damn it Frisk. You stare into his  
eyes, your face blank. "Butterscotch" You drone after a few moments. "Hey, you'd know better than me" He chirps as he swings back  
toward the oven.

What was THAT supposed to mean?! Frisk is screweing with you, there's no way he's not. You take a deep breath and sit down at  
the kitchen table.  
The tension is burning a hole into your soul, your mind starting to race again, all the arguing thoughts. You just want to run  
up to Frisk and shake him, demanding him to tell you everything he knows. In the hallway a cheerful voice calls out. your stomach  
turns in two directions. Comfort, from knowing it's Asriel, and fear. Fear that Frisk may say or do something to embarrass you.

"Morning Frisk!"  
"Morning Az"

"Ooh is that butterscotch?! How did you-" He stops as he catches the sight of you. Maybe it's just the blow dryer, but his ears  
are already going red.  
"Hey Asriel" You say, trying to sound normal. You sound about as convincing as a child wearing a fake moustache.

"Oh, hey" He replies, his voice suddenly reserved. "Umm, how are you?" "Oh I'm good" You blurt out as you steal a peek at Frisk.  
The corners of his mouth have curled into a grin. "Yeah I was just uh... Waiting for you to get out of the shower, so yeah, I'm..  
I'm gonna do that now." You say as you scurry from your chair. As you pass Asriel, he grabs your hand, shooting you a smile.

You can't help but blush and smile back, that smile that just makes everything okay, even if just for a moment, he quickly lets  
you by. You feel like you're on fire. You pracitclly kick the door down as you dash into the still steamy bathroom, tossing your  
clothes down the laundry shoot and hop into the shower.

"Shit man..." You curse under your breath as the hot water relaxes your tense muscles and washes your anxiety down the drain.  
Your muscles a bit sore from last night. As you clean yourself, you hear Asriel and Frisk talking right outside. You stop dead,  
their words are muffled by the shower, but Asriel's voice sounds shaky. Oh no, is he telling Frisk?! You stick your head outside  
of the shower curtain, the water from your hair dripping onto the floor, but you pay no attention to it.

Focusing closely, you try to make out their words, but you still can't quite understand them. You race to finish washing yourself  
before turning off the water and almost leaping out of the shower. The conversation outside the room seems to have ended.  
Your heart is pounding as you reach for your clothes, but come up empty. Oh..right. You were in such a rush to get into the shower  
that you forgot to grab any. Perfect! You could put your other clothes...oh..right, you threw those down the chute, genius.

You sigh as you wrap your towel around your waist and open the door a crack, listening for any voices.  
Coast seems clear, carefully you push the door open, trying to prevent it from creaking as much as possible.  
Once it's open enough you dart out, intenting to rush to your room, but a voice slams straight into you.

"Hey uh- AH!" Asriel bleats as you run into the hallway, he startles you so bad, you jump, coming to a stop, your towel slipping  
from your hands as you spin to face them, the towel falling to your knees as you stumble backwards to your door.  
You look up at them, Asriel and Frisk are standing side by side, Frisk grinning like the cheshire cat. Asriel looking as though  
embarrassment could kill. You back away into your room, falling in and kicking the door closed.

You collapse into a starfish position, staring at the ceiling. Well, guess there's nothing left to do but wait to die.  
Frisk is belly-laughing in the hallway. Yeah yeah...real funny. Your body reflexively curls up into a fetal position as the  
humiliation squeezes the life from your body, until it feels like there is nothing left but embarrassment and humiliation.

Eventually, the laughter dies down and you hear a knock at your door. "Hey you dressed yet?" Frisk calls from the other side.  
"No.."  
"Hah! Well I'm going to the store, do you need anything?"  
"No.."  
"Alright, well take it easy BIG GUY!" His final two words ooze sarcasm. You sigh as you pull yourself to your feet. As you  
shuffle through your drawers you hear footsteps outside your door. Asriel didn't go with him? You slap some decent looking  
clothes and walk out into the living room, where Asriel is pacing in front of the couch, staring at his feet.

"Asriel..." You say, your voice a combination of embarrassment, sadness and fear. His head pops up and he trots over to you,  
wrapping his arms around you and squeezing tight. You return the hug and look into his eyes.  
"He knows..." Asriel mumbles, his voice fraught with concern. "Did you...tell him?"  
"No, but...The way he was talking to me...He only talks like that when he's playing dumb. I'm so scared...What are we gonna do?"  
"I...don't know.." You asnwer, rubbing his shoulders. "I...think it'll be okay, he was raised by monsters after all"

Your philosophizing is little comfort to Asriel, he begins to tremble. "yeah, but..."  
You release the hug and take his hands in yours softly, guiding him to the couch. As you both sit down, he looks at you, his face  
twisted with concern.  
You attempt to think of something to say to help him feel better. "I mean.." You start, but no words seem to follow. Asriel begins  
sniffling next to you. You run your fingers slowly through his head fur and try again.

"Think about it...Could you really see him getting angry? Frisk? Angry about love, of all things" Asriel draws a circle on the  
ground with his toe. "I guess not.." He concedes before wrapping his arm around your shoulder. "But.."  
"No buts.." You whisper. "I'll be okay...I promise"

Asriel sighs. You sit together in silence, taking each other's warmth in. The feeling of his soft fur on your fingertips makes  
your heart flutter, you see a small smile form on him, as you continue trying to comfort him. Your hormones begin to rage, images  
of last night start flashing in your mind. You try to fight your arousal, but it slowly gets the better of you.

"So..." You start, a false-innocense tinting your voice. "Since...there's no one else around.."  
"Did you have something in mind?" He inquires with the same lilt. Looks like he has the same idea.  
You gaze into his eyes as you slowly rub his thigh. "Oh...I dunno" You tease. "Is there anything you want?"

"hmm.." Asriel slowly hums under his breath, shooting you a grin before pouncing, planting a kiss on your lips. He pushes you  
onto your back, his body pressed against yours. You slide your hand behind his head and gently pull him closer, as your lips  
explore his. As your bodies rub together, your length stiffens and pushes against his groin. He giggles as he slides his free  
hand into your pants, grasping your penis.

"Hey now, what do you think you're doing?" You purr, as his fingers explore your now fully erect penis.  
"I didn't get to do this last night" he replies, sticking his tongue out a little before initiating another kiss. As he starts  
stroking, a chill runs through your bones. His furry hand almost tickles. His own length begins to push against your stomach as  
he leans his body against yours. Your glans grow wet as it leaks pre-cum.

"I-I'm gonna...get your fur sticky, if you keep doing that" You whisper in his ear.

A little free time, a little fun, next chapter will be up soon! I promise only one more lewd scene, and that will be it for a  
while!


End file.
